Indescifrable
by Ikari M
Summary: Milo regresa con el único interés de cerrar ciclos en su vida, sin imaginarse que la verdad lo esta esperando. MiloxCamus.
1. Chapter 1

**Indescifrable**

Ikari M.

Recuerden que la historia original, ni mucho menos los personajes me pertenecen; pero me tomé el atrevimiento de usarlos con un fin puramente de entretenimiento…

Acepto comentarios, criticas, reclamos, sugerencias, dudas y todo tipo de cosas…

*************************

**Capitulo 1- Promesas**

Aún recordaba claramente al infante con quien compartió juegos años atrás, las largas tardes que pasaron corriendo de un extremo a otro de aquel parque no muy lejos del que una vez fue su hogar. Caminaba por la calle con las manos en sus bolsillos, la mirada baja y viendo su sombra sobre el pavimento, el sol estaba por ocultarse para dar paso al astro nocturno, los rayos del sol aún renuentes de irse emanaban una cálida luz parda. Frenó sus pasos y contempló al guardián de su infancia, se sentó en uno de los columpios y comenzó el ligero balanceo de su cuerpo, suspiró nostálgico y recargó la cabeza sobre una de las cadenas del juego, cuánto ya de aquellos años, el lugar estaba tan cambiado, recordaba amplias jardineras llenas de flores silvestres multicolores, de las cuales el tiempo se había encargado de eliminar; bancas de madera adornaron una vez el lugar, ahora eran sustituidas por bancas de cemento pálidas y sin candor alguno, juegos tubulares cuyo esmalte brillaba con cada rayo solar, habían sucumbido al uso, la mayoría de los juegos habían desaparecido y los sobrevivientes eran tan solo el recuerdo de lo que una vez fueron.

Su mente le jugaba una mala broma, escuchaba las risas que una vez habían salido de él, veía correr a un niño de ocho años con rebeldes rizos dorados que jugaban con el viento, un sonrojo en sus mejillas producto del agotamiento, unos grandes y profundos ojos azules brillando con intensidad, reconociéndose al instante… y detrás de él otra personita de la misma edad lo seguía, al igual que el primero sus mejillas estaban pintadas de carmín, pero éste resaltaba aún más al contraste de su blanca piel y un mechón de cabello rojizo, cayendo sobre su frente estorbando la visibilidad de su mirada caoba; era él, aquel que corría detrás suyo, era su amigo de la infancia.

Recordaba el día en que se habían conocido, su hermano mayor desde hacía semanas que lo llevaba al parque prácticamente todos los días y aquel no había sido la excepción, no podía quejarse de la situación, después de todo no se la pasaba tan mal, tal vez el único reclamo que tenía era que cada día jugaba con alguien diferente y muy difícilmente lo volvía a ver, no pedía mucho; sólo alguien con quien jugar, alguien constante. Esa tarde cuando regresaba al punto en que su hermano lo encontraría para poderse ir éste no estaba y con fastidio se sentó en la orilla de una de las jardineras, sabía lo que tenía que hacer en esos casos, esperar hasta que a su hermano se le ocurriera volver a aparecer, comenzó a desesperarse, no era posible que lo dejara ahí, pensaba, no conforme con arrastrarlo todos los días a ese lugar aún en contra de su voluntad lo dejaba ahí, pero sus pensamientos o mejor dicho reproches fueron cortados de golpe al encontrarse con la mirada confundida de un igual, giró su cabecita nervioso de un lado a otro para cerciorarse que era en él en quien posaba esos hermosos ojos…

- ¿Oye… me escuchaste?...- Cuestionó el pelirrojo

-¿Ehhh?...- Saliendo del ensimismamiento-

-¿Qué si me escuchaste?...

- Ahh… si… ¿qué?...- La verdad era que por el monólogo mental que sostenía hace escasos minutos no se había percatado del pequeño, quien por cierto ya parecía algo irritado-

- En tu mano…tienes… algo…-Dando media vuelta y comenzando a alejarse-

Al momento su mirada turquesa se dirigió a su mano, dándose cuenta de que un caracol ya había trepado sobre ésta, el chico abrió horrorizado sus orbes y comenzó a agitar desesperado la mano para que éste cayera, para cuando lo pudo lograr el niño de hace unos segundos ya había desaparecido, se puso de pie con toda la voluntad de alcanzarlo, pero más tardó en hacer este acto que en lo que sentía la presión de una mano sobre su brazo jalándolo en dirección contraria…

-Eyyy!!! – Recriminó el rubio-

-Es hora de irnos…-Prosiguió el hermano de éste llevándoselo a toda velocidad-

-No…no…espera…necesito ir…-Forcejeaba el niño-

- Ya lo harás mañana, te lo prometo…

-¿Mañana?...no, no entiendes…

- Papá me va a matar, ¿sabes la hora que es? Si, Seguro… me va a matar…

El mayor seguía echando palabras al aire imaginando todo lo que diría el progenitor de ambos, mientras tanto el pequeño, que por primera vez se resistía a irse, volteaba de un lado a otro tratando de encontrar al objetivo, pero al percatarse que la búsqueda era en balde se dio por vencido, no tenía caso ni podía hacer más, estando más que seguro que no volvería a ver a aquel chiquillo.

Más el destino, la coincidencia o cualquier otra fuerza superior se encongó de que eso no pasara, la tarde siguiente comenzó como todas las anteriores, su hermano lo llevaba a la misma hora, comenzó a alejare de éste cuando visualizó a un chico que no le era ajeno, era el mismo de la tarde anterior y salió a toda velocidad hacia aquella dirección, esta vez no lo perdería…

-Hola…-Saludó afable aunque sin respuesta alguna del otro…- Muchas gracias por lo de ayer, ya no pude agradecerte y pues… pensé…-Pero el otro se mantenía en cuclillas con la cabeza baja mirando las piezas de madera que mantenía sobre el césped- ¿Qué haces?...-Cuestionó, poniéndose a la misma altura frente a él-

-Es una secuencia… ¿ves?...-Mostrando las fichas-

-¿Y eso cómo para qué lo armas?... ¿No prefieres ir a jugar con otros niños?...

-Mi hermana dice que estas cosas desarrollan las habilidades… o algo así…además cómo ya te habrás dado cuenta hoy no hay muchas opciones con quien jugar…

Al tiempo que encaraba a su interlocutor sus miradas se encontraban, aquella fue la primera vez que el rubio vio tan cerca ese rostro, el mechón rojizo que caía gracioso sobre su cara y aquellos ojos caoba, aquella mirada que tantas veces le había parecido fría, pero inevitablemente franca.

-¿Quieres jugar?...-Dijo sonriendo-

- No.-Fue la respuesta cortante del pelirrojo-

- No importa…-Tomándolo de la mano- de todos modos jugaremos…

-No, ya te dije que no quiero.

-¿Y me puedes decir porque no quieres?

- Ni siquiera te conozco…

-¿Es por eso?...-Haciendo una sonrisita pícara-…Me llamo Milo.

-Soy Camus.

El agarre de su mano aún se mantenía y lo jaló para que dejara de hacer esa secuencia, que para ser sincero no entendía en lo más mínimo, aquella tarde el rubio sintió que al fin había encontrado a un amigo en aquel parque y aunque sólo fuera por ese día jugaría con alguien a quien considerar especial, las horas pasaron y el momento de finalizar los juegos…

-Adiós Camus…

-¿Te veo mañana?...Yo estoy aquí todos los días y…

-¡¿Cómo dices?!...-Pareciendo confundido-

-Que vengo todos los días…

-¡¡ ¿De verdad?!!...-La cara del rubio se iluminaba-… ¿Y por qué no te había visto antes?

-Me traían más temprano, pero había veces en que nadie podía hacerlo a esas horas…

-¿Entonces vives por aquí?...-Mirando detenidamente cada edificio y casa de los alrededores, tratando de deducir cuál era la residencia de su amigo-

-No…vivo a una hora de aquí…

-¡¡¿Una hora?!!

Así fue como inició una amistad única, el protocolo entre ellos era simple, sin complicaciones; Milo y Camus iban a escuelas diferentes y las únicas horas en que se veían eran aquellas en que estaban en el parque, por parte de Milo era su hermano mayor Julián quien se encargaba de llevarlo, con el pretexto de que el menor necesitaba aire fresco y distraerse, aunque en realidad el único propósito era verse con el "amor de su vida", aunque el tiempo se encargaría de toparlo con más de uno de éstos "amores"; por su parte Camus era llevado la mayoría de las veces por su hermana, el rubio no hablaba mucho con ella, le sonreía en señal de saludo y cortesía pero nada más y cuando ésta no podía era una niñera quien lo llevaba, Camus le confesó en alguna ocasión que la razón de que saliera de casa todas las tardes era porque su madre estaba enferma y su padre, a quien Milo en alguna ocasión llegó a ver, decía que no era sano para ellos el estar ahí y mientras más lejos mejor, además de su hermana, tenía un hermano más pequeño, pero a él, Milo nunca lo conoció.

Entre ellos no había invitaciones por parte de uno para ir a la casa del orto, todo lo que tenía que ser dicho y hecho era en el parque, Hilda la hermana mayor de Camus algunas veces hablaba con Julián y aunque los chicos no lo preguntaran intuían que ellos no habían sido los únicos que habían encontrado a un amigo en aquel lugar.

Los mese pasaron hasta que llegó el turno a noviembre, para ser más específico 8 de noviembre, Milo se encontraba sentado en el césped, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos, Camus entregando una cajita envuelta en papel azul y adornado con un moño en color plata, Milo festejaba sus nueve años y ya para ese entonces el regalo era lo de menos, comenzó a destapar emocionado el paquete, mientras tanto Camus se sentaba a su lado con sus piernas extendidas y sus brazos apoyados sobre las palmas de sus manos, ligeramente atrás, mirando la inmensidad del cielo…

-No creí que fueras a regalarme algo…

-¿Y por qué no habría de darte un regalo?...

-……………-Milo no contestó, pero un carmín comenzaba a dibujarse en su rostro-

El rubio se mantenía ocupado terminando de quitar el papel con cuidado, abrió la caja algo intrigado, pues conociendo a Camus se podía esperar cualquier cosa que para él no tendría uso alguno, pero para el otro si; fue entonces que lo descubrió, Milo esbozó una gran sonrisa y de inmediato enfrentó a su amigo…

-¿Lo ves? No olvidé que coleccionas estas cosas…-Reía triunfante Camus-

- Es…-Pero en el momento fue cesado-

-Estaba un poco preocupado…no sabía su te gustaría…-Se confesó, bajando la mirada, señal de que la vergüenza lo invadía-

Milo dejó a un lado su regalo y fijó toda su atención en el chico con la mirada aún baja, se acercó poco a poco a su oído murmurándole…

-Es perfecto…viniendo de ti…cualquier cosa es perfecta…

Camus levantó el rostro, la distancia entre ellos ya era milimétrica, se miraron reconociéndose, reconociendo el rostro del otro, el más mínimo surco, el más tenue movimiento, quedando plasmada en la mente del otro; el rubio eliminó la milimétrica distancia con un roce de labios, pudiendo sentir la tibia textura de los de Camus, un roce que quedaría tatuado en la mente de Milo.

Sonrió al tiempo que la memoria le mostraba aquel pasaje de lo que hasta ahora podía llamar "su vida". Recordaba cada minuto de aquel cumpleaños, recordaba… ¿Su primer beso?...rió para si una vez más, ni siquiera se podía considerar que había sido un beso como tal, perro para él aquello le bastaba para decir que lo había sido, en definitiva, ese 8 de noviembre había sido el día en que diera el primer beso.

Pero las memorias no terminaban ahí, ahora llegaban a él las palabras dichas por su padre, las palabras que anunciaban una inminente mudanza, para el niño de ahora nueve años el problema no radicaba en dejar su hogar o el colegio, el problema tenía un rostro, incluso un nombre… Camus, no podía dejar a su amigo, se rehusaba a hacerlo, pero sus palabras no tenían el peso para hacer cambiar la decisión ya tomada por su padre. Para cuando se lo dijo a su compañero de juegos éste no hizo reclamo alguno, se limitó a observar al chico que casi con lágrimas había comunicado el acontecer…

-¿Cuándo te iras?...-Preguntó Camus sin enfrentar a su amigo-

-No lo se… mi padre dice que pronto… pero te prometo que no será antes de tu cumpleaños…-La verdad era que ni el mismo Milo tenía certeza de que eso fuera cierto, pero quería creer en ello-

En los meses siguientes a la noticia Camus había estado distante con él, a poco menos para cumplir el primer año de conocerse Milo se jactaba de conocer a su amigo lo bastante como para darse cuenta que la noticia de la mudanza no le había caído mucho en gracia. Pero lo peor apenas vendría, el padre de Milo había anunciado la fecha de partida…"será el 2 de febrero"…-había sentenciado- no podía ser, simplemente se rehusaba a irse ese día, ¿por qué no otro?,¿por qué no esperar un día más?, Milo había hecho una promesa, no podía romperla ahora y la actitud de su compañero no ayudaba mucho, ¿cómo se lo diría?...¿Cómo reaccionaría?, su mente estaba llena de dudas, no quiso decir más, no podía decir más pues el humor de Camus iba de mal en peor, pero sabía que no podía ocultarlo por mucho tiempo…

-¿Camus?... Necesito decirte algo…

-¿Es sobre la mudanza?

-Si…

-Entonces no me interesa…-Dándole la espalda al rubio y yendo en dirección opuesta-

- ¡¡Camus!!... Me voy… me voy el 2 de febrero…

-………….-No obteniendo respuesta-

-No fue mi intención…sé…sé que hice una promesa y…

-Ya te dije…no me interesa…-Dando por terminada la conversación y también la sesión de juegos-

La casa de Milo era el caos total, cajas por aquí y por allá, gente entrando y saliendo, se hacía tarde y el chico ya tenía listo el regalo de su amigo, dado que para el día siguiente ya no estaría no quería irse sin haberle dado el presente a Camus, esperando que las cosas se animaran un poco entre ellos, pero Julián no daba seña alguna de querer llevarlo ese día al parque…

-¿Julián?... ¿No me piensas llevar hoy al parque?...

-¡¿Bromeas verdad?!... poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura del menor-

-No, no bromeo…

-Hoy no podrá ser Milo, todavía hay cosas que hacer, tenemos que dejar todo listo…

-Pero…-Milo no pudo decir más, fue entonces que su hermano se percató del regalo que llevaba en mano el rubio, lo contempló unos segundos y esbozó una sonrisa pícara-

-¿Sabes?... no creo que sea malo tomarnos un descanso… además mucho ayuda el que no estorba…jajajajajajaja.

Julián había condicionado a Milo con que lo llevaría al parque sólo a que entregara el presente y nada más, el rubio se dio por satisfecho, cuando llegaron la respiración de ambos era inconstante, habían corrido hasta aquel lugar para no tardar mucho, en segundos Milo vio a Hilda, por lo tanto Camus no debería estar lejos, desgraciadamente no tenía tiempo de buscarlo por su cuenta, no le quedó más que preguntarle a la chica por el paradero de su amigo…

-Lo siento… Camus no pudo venir hoy…

-¿Pero?... ¿Por qué?...

-No se sentía bien, así que decidió quedarse en casa…

-Ahh…ya veo… ¿puedes darle esto?...

- Claro…-La chica lo miraba con dulzura, como si leyera los pensamientos del otro-

- Felicítalo de mi parte…

Eso fue lo último que supo de su amigo, mientras Camus le había dado el mejor cumpleaños de su vida ¿él que había hecho?, había estropeado el de su mejor amigo, no hubo despedidas ni mucho menos promesas, a pesar de que su padre había dicho que sería algo temporal Milo se dio cuenta que difícilmente regresaría.

Los años habían pasado y él había madurado, tuvo nuevos amigos, nuevas vivencias, había ingresado a una de las mejores universidades y ahora era un abogado que tenía el éxito a poco menos de un paso, pero a pesar de ello nunca pudo olvidar el sentimiento de culpa que tenía por haber roto esa promesa, a pesar de los años, suponía que la actitud de Camus había sido un reclamo por irse ¿pero que podía hacer él a la edad de 9 años?, la culpa era lo que lo seguía uniendo a Camus.

Ahora después de tantos años había regresado y no como él hubiera deseado, después de tantos años regresaba lleno de recuerdos, pero también lleno de pena, su padre acababa de morir en un accidente, su madre aún se encontraba en estado de shock y Julián estaba a mitad del vuelo que lo traería al lugar que una vez llamaron hogar; familiares, amigos y socios se reunían para dar el adiós a aquel hombre y él en cambio lo primero que había hecho era salir corriendo a la morada de tantas horas jugadas, de secretos e incluso de culpas.

La noche ya lo había alcanzado, era hora de regresar, de enfrentar la vida y la pena, se levantó del columpio y con pasos lentos comenzó el andar, suspiró pesadamente y se despidió en silencio de los recuerdos de su infancia.

----////----

El momento había llegado, la sala en la cual se velaba el cuerpo de su padre estaba repleta, mientras se abría paso se acercaban a él diversos personajes para darle el pésame y ofrecer su apoyo tanto a él como a la familia, tanta gente se había reunido, tanta gente a la cual él no conocía ni tenía idea de quienes eran o las relaciones que los unían con su padre; su madre sollozaba mientras lo abrazaba para buscar un poco de consuelo en él, todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta…

-Tu hermano acaba de llegar…-Le susurró la mujer antes de liberarlo del abrazo-

Y efectivamente, podía visualizar el perfil de su hermano, no muy lejos de la entrada a aquella sala, parecía estar…inquieto, miraba constantemente el marco de la entrada y volvía a posar su mirada en su acompañante, una mujer; a pesar de no visualizarla con claridad algo en ella le pareció familiar, presenció la escena completa, la chica se acercaba a Julián para susurrarle algo mientras su hermano meneaba la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación, la chica lo abrazó y comenzó su andar hacia la salida, siendo seguida por Julián, Milo tenía la impresión de que no era la primera vez que veía el rostro de aquella mujer , de vez en vez se le perdía de vista pues llegaba a perderse entre la multitud, el rubio se encaminó a la salida sin perder de vista el porte de la chica, cuando se topó con ella la miró fijamente, un flequillo enmarcaba sus ojos claros, mientras en el rostro de ella se dibujó una sonrisa y pasó de largo, ¿era Hilda?,¿aquella chica era Hilda?, las cuestiones lo invadieron mientras su hermano lo alcanzaba…

-Vamos Milo…

-¿Esa chica era… Hilda?

-¿Lo era?...-Haciéndose el desentendido-

-Contéstame… ¿era Hilda?

Para suerte de Julián un tercero se interpuso y se llevó al chico, Milo estaba seguro de no estar equivocado respecto a la presencia de Hilda, pero… ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?... ¿Cómo se había enterado?... en su mente revoloteaban un montón de preguntas, por lo que no prestaba atención a gran parte de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y el cuerpo de su padre yacía a metros de profundidad de la tierra, una misa y breves palabras de su hermano habían sido la despedida a su progenitor, los presentes comenzaban a despedirse, uno a uno desfilaban para una vez más dar las condolencias y hacer acto de retirada, entre las últimas personas que se despidieron de Milo una no pasó desapercibida.

-Hasta luego Milo…

-¿Disculpa? ¿Nos conocemos?...

-No, la verdad no fuimos presentados antes… soy Esmeralda, la asistente de tu padre…

-Claro…-Al tiempo que pensaba que era una lástima conocer a la chica de la cual su padre hacía tan buenas referencias-

-Sé que no es el mejor momento para decirlo pero…quedaron varios pendiente y pues…dado que tu padre no tenía socios aquí…-Bajando la cabeza avergonzada-

-No te preocupes… el lunes en cuanto pueda estaré ahí.

-Esta es la dirección-Extendiendo una tarjeta- muchas gracias y disculpa…

Para ser sinceros no había interés por parte de alguno de la familia Solo de permanecer por mucho tiempo ahí, lo único que les hizo volver fue el acontecer de hace algunos días. A pesar de tener tantos años de residir en otro lugar su padre nunca había descuidado los asuntos que levaba y que lo hacían viajar, más de lo que cualquiera de ellos quisiera, de regreso a la ciudad de la cual eran originarios; en los últimos años la relación entre ellos se había deteriorado, contadas eran las veces que se reunían pues mucho del tiempo de su padre estaba enfocado en una familia… la familia Benoît, por años había sido abogado de ésta y eso era la razón que lo hacía viajar constantemente perdiéndose cumpleaños, aniversarios y cualquier otras festividad, parecía que lo más importante para su padre era satisfacer hasta en lo más mínimo a esa familia, antes que a la propia.

Milo no tenía el "placer" de conocer siquiera a alguno de los integrantes de dicha familia y ahora que lo pensaba mejor para él así estaba bien, durante el sepelio nadie fue presentado con ese apellido o supo de alguna muestra de condolencia por parte de alguno de los miembros, no le interesaba ningún vínculo que lo uniera con aquellos que le robaron el tiempo a su padre, tiempo para estar con sus hijos, con su esposa, con él mismo, sentía que los Benoît le habían robado a su padre y en cambio le habían dado sólo un cascaron, al grado de ya no reconocer al hombre que llamaba padre.

Al entrar al despacho el reloj marcaba más allá de las diez de la mañana y para ese momento la asistente de su padre no era la única que lo esperaba, ¡¡claro!! Él lo desconocía por completo, al estar frente a la chica la saludó con una sonrisa y mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de la oficina ésta le informó que había alguien esperándolo.

-¿A mi?...

-Si, te ha estado esperando desde las ocho de la mañana, es el señor…

-Mmmm-Interrumpiéndola sin mucho interés- No importa quien sea…-Indicándole que se retirara-

Abrió la puerta de la oficina y corroboró que no se encontraba vacía, un hombre giraba la cabeza para encararlo, Milo sintió que las piernas se le quebraban y que el pecho se le oprimía al punto de estar seguro que en cualquier momento dejaría de llegar el aire a sus pulmones; esos ojos penetrantes, ese semblante que parecía no perturbarse nunca, sólo una vez lo había visto y con ello bastó para que su recuerdo quedara plasmado en su mente.

-Usted…

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**** – Redes**

Sus ojos siguieron fijos, manteniendo el momento mismo en que lo vio por primera vez, definitivamente nunca creyó que se vería con él una vez más, que estuvieran en esa situación, pero sobre todo no esperó que de golpe el corazón comenzara a acelerarse al grado de sentir que en cualquier momento colapsaría, las manos comenzaron a sudarle y su mente inició un viaje a través de los recuerdos, regresando a la vez que lo conoció y así como su mente lo había colocado en aquel instante de pronto lo sacó, terminando el pasaje al escuchar la voz grave que comenzaba a invadir la habitación…

- Eras un chiquillo cuando te conocí y mírate ahora… ¡si que pasa el tiempo entre ustedes los jóvenes!... jajajajajaja.

Aquel hombre aún se encontraba de pie, percatándose Milo de ello internamente se recriminó, comenzando –"¿_cómo diantres he olvidado los modales?... Sobre todo teniendo a quien tengo en frente"_- No entendía en si el motivo de la visita, tal vez había sido mera curiosidad de aquel hombre lo que lo había orillado a entrevistarse justamente con él.

- Perdone los modales- Saliendo del trance- De verdad la visita me ha tomado por sorpresa, tome asiento por favor… -extendiendo su mano ofreciendo el lugar más próximo-

- Lamento ser imprudente Milo…-Sorprendiéndose aún más el joven de que su nombre fuera recordado-Pero tu luto debe terminar ahora…-

-¡¿Disculpe? –El tono de la conversación comenzaba a desagradarle-

-Milo… ¿puedo preguntar?... me parece que no sabes en verdad quien soy… ¿lo sabes?...

-Usted es… el padre de Camus…-Sintiendo una descarga incomoda partir desde la punta del pie hasta el último de los cabellos al mencionar ese nombre…-

-Efectivamente Milo… fui presentado la primera vez como el padre de tu compañero de juegos… y por lo que estoy viendo Dohko no te mencionó más…

-¿Qué tenía que decir mi padre? – Decidido a evadir aquella mirada que se fijaba en él-

- Soy Shion Benoît

Milo abrió los ojos sin la menor intención de ocultar su conmoción, su boca comenzó a llenarse de reclamos que se acumulaban uno a uno, giró el rostro hacia el interlocutor y sin pensarlo las palabras comenzaron a brotar.

- ¡¿No sé que se ha creído usted?... Tal vez mi padre nunca se lo dijo –levantándose abruptamente- ¡pero yo si! –Perdiendo totalmente el control- ¡usted destruyó mi familia! , ¡Lo destruyó a él!...¡Vivió toda su vida complaciéndolo y no conforme complaciendo a todos los suyos!...¡Su prioridad eran los Benoît! ¡Y ahora que ya esta muerto, que ya no le sirve no fue capaz de mostrar la cara, de estar ahí… era lo mínimo que podía hacer… que debían hacer… ir al funeral!...¡No le muestran respeto ni siquiera ahora!...¡Yo no me venga a dar ordenes… que nada que ver con ustedes!

Milo acababa de desahogarse, su pecho se expandía y se retraía rápidamente, tratando de recobrar su ritmo respiratorio habitual, para cuando el chico recobró la razón las palabras ya estaban dichas… _¿arrepentido?..._ No, no lo estaba; antes de marcharse, esta vez sin intención o esperanza de regresar, tenía que decirlo… una cuenta pendiente menos de que preocuparse, ahora ya estaba saldada. Se había encargado de deshacer aquel hilo que aún lo conectaba con ellos, nunca se imaginó que tardaría más en pensar esto que en descubrir que aquella "cuenta" lejos estaba de saldarse.

-Veo que te sientes mejor…estas en todo tu derecho de decir todo lo que haz dicho y tienes toda la razón…- Al escuchar esto Milo lo encaró y pudo ver el temple en su rostro, la voz suave y pasiva, no había mentira en lo que decía… ¿Rencor? ¿Resentimiento?... no lo percató, pero si pudo ver como sus ojos se tornaban tristes…- -Dohko fue mi mejor amigo, le confié lo que más amo en esta vida, a mis hijos… y por ello te pido disculpas, no estoy ni estuve ciego y pude ver lo que hacía, pero me temo que de lo que me culpas… no soy el único responsable.

La figura del mayor se levantó y comenzó a rondar por aquella oficina que conocía a la perfección, dando la impresión de buscar las palabras adecuadas, suspiró y prosiguió.

-Su prioridad siempre fueron sus hijos y de eso nunca debes dudar…su muerte ha sido un golpe muy duro para mi y mi familia, el hizo mucho como mi abogado, pero aún más como amigo y lo menos que pude hacer fue pagar cada gasto del funeral, hasta el más mínimo. –

- Con todo respeto –Interrumpió el chico- Eso es tratar de lavar las culpas….

- No Milo, eso se llama reconocer y agradecer una amistad, si esperabas que cada miembro de mi familia pasara desfilando como si se tratara del evento del año lamento desilusionarte, mi hija estuvo ahí, de hecho fue ella quien me dijo que se habían encontrado. Yo estuve unas horas antes, pero bueno… parece que Mariane no te lo dijo.

- Mi madre… no creo que…

-Déjame terminar, me dices que no tienes nada que ver con nosotros, en eso tienes la razón, una vez más, y es por ello que estoy aquí… vengo no por lo que tienes, sino por lo que puedo ofrecer.

-¿Ofrecer? ¿Qué pretende ofrecerme?

- Te ofrezco el puesto de tu padre…te estoy ofreciendo ser el nuevo abogado de la familia.

-¡¿Bromea?. No estoy interesado, ya tengo un trabajo, pero de todos modos…gracias. –El tono de la respuesta era cortante, retirando su atención de la inesperada visita y comenzando a hojear las carpetas del escritorio-

-Ohhh claro… un trabajo donde no estas cómodo, que te tratan como si hubieras estudiado la universidad por Internet y la paga es pésima…sólo porque no quieren reconocer que eres un excelente abogado, sólo porque eres mejor que todos ellos… y al parecer tu estas comenzando a pensar lo mismo…

- Por lo que veo esta muy bien informado. –Levantando la vista-

-Por supuesto Milo…te estoy ofreciendo el mundo… ser tu propio jefe y un sueldo que supera por mucho el que tienes, un sueldo adecuado para ti.

- Lo que usted me ofrece es ser el reemplazo de mi padre…-Mostrando una sonrisa cínica- ¿cree que no estoy enterado de todo lo que hacía mi padre? Definitivamente un santo no era… y viene a "ponerme el mundo en el escritorio" y no sólo eso, sino también un cheque…dígame ¿cuántos ceros estaría dispuesto a poner para obtener lo que quiere?...-hablando desafiante-.

-Los que sean necesario…-Dijo Shion Benoît comenzando a jugar en igualdad con el chico-. No te estoy pidiendo que seas como tu padre, no tengo interés en eso, me interesas tu… me interesa Milo Solo. –Sacando de su elegante traje un bolígrafo y una pequeña tarjeta, acto seguido comenzó a llenarla, al finalizar la extendió hasta ser visible para su acompañante- Espero que sean suficientes.

Para cuando Milo miró la tarjeta comprendió que hablaba en serio, la oferta era tentadora… no cabía duda, el padre de Camus era de los hombres que no se daban por vencidos sin antes mostrar sus armas, lógicamente no todas al mismo tiempo, y ésta no la esperaba.

- Sabe hacer buenas ofertas –Manteniendo el sarcasmo- excelente sueldo anual…

- ¿Anual?...jajajaja… yo no dije que fuera anual, es sólo el sueldo que percibirás mensualmente, claro, más tus prestaciones… ¿Te interesa?...

-Si remotamente aceptara, y no estoy diciendo que lo haré, las cosas se van a hacer a mi modo…y lo más transparente posible… ahhh! Además quiero un bono anual para una obra benéfica… la que yo escoja…

- Tendría que ser a nombre de Empresas Benoît -Disfrutando cada momento del "juego"-

-No hay problema.

-Acomódate entonces Milo… comienzas mañana…

-Yo nunca dije "acepto"…

-¡¿Ahhh no? –Al tiempo que salía y se despedía de Milo con una sonrisa victoriosa-

Milo se recargo en su asiento, miro por la ventana preguntándose _-¿De verdad acepte el trabajo?, Milo… ¿no se supone que te irías?_...- Reflexionando la "negociación" que minutos antes había tenido no estaba tan mal, Shion era listo y sonrió al descubrir como poco a poco y sin que él mismo se diera cuenta fue cayendo en su trampa_…-ahhh caí_- pero había pasado muchas cosas por alto, cómo iba a explicarle a su madre que se cancelaba el viaje y que preparara una mudanza, por Julián no se preocupaba, iba y venía a su antojo, un lugar más un lugar menos no haría la diferencia, bueno… más valía que comenzara a dar explicaciones, no había vuelta atrás y al levantarse de nuevo la memoria lo asalto_…-¡Camus!-_ se dijo, se había olvidado completamente de ese asunto al aceptar el trabajo y consecuentemente implicaba encontrase con él; recargo la frente en la pared y se quedó un buen rato ahí, sintió una angustia invadirle, era inevitable el encuentro.

-/-

La familia Benoît contaba con una excelente posición no sólo social, sino económica; era de las familias mas ricas e importantes del país, sin contar que de las más influyentes, para ellos no había imposibles o al menos eso daban a entender, ¿nuevos ricos?...eran de los pocos que podían decir orgullosos que desde generaciones anteriores su fortuna existía y lo único que habían hecho era multiplicarla, tenían todo tipo de empresas, pero dentro de las mayores inversiones estaban la petroquímica. La cabeza de tan singular familia era Shion, un hombre que en cuestión de negocios era "despiadado", como algunos referían, un hombre del cual no debían de perderle la vista ni mucho menos dar por hecho algo sobre él o sus negocios, pues cuando menos lo esperabas, resultaba que te había echado para abajo un proyecto o que nunca estuvo interesado en el.

Seguía la mayor de sus tres hijos, Hilda… una chica de suma inteligencia y personalidad cálida aparentemente, aunque la mayoría de las veces en el ámbito profesional era calificada como manipuladora e incluso ambiciosa. Siempre te recibía con una sonrisa y tu no podías estar seguro si le alegraba verte, era la antesala para terminar firmándole un nuevo contrato o para pedirte un informe completo de las empresas. Estaba comprometida con Alberigh Megres, un perfecto desconocido, sorprendiendo a propios y extraños; sobre todo tomando en cuenta que era bastante selectiva en lo referente a su círculo de amistades además de no ser la primera vez que estaba comprometida. Fuera de eso "una chica agradable" o lo era si hacíamos la comparación con el siguiente en la lista.

Camus era quien le seguía, poseedor de un carácter frío, pocas cosas le impresionaban, por no decir que nada, orgulloso hasta el último de los poros y altivo, o al menos era lo que dejaba ver; le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran bien… y de no ser así, no veía caso que te molestaras en hacerlas, tal vez el miembro más difícil a tratar, tanto en lo personal como en lo profesional, prácticamente era imposible comunicarte con él y mucho menos que te atendiera en su oficina. Tenía pocos amigos y la lista se reducía entre los que en realidad conocían que había detrás de la careta de indiferencia que mostraba todos los días, pero a pesar de todo ello era indiscutible que era un hombre de gran atractivo y de los que no se ha de creer todo lo que se lee sobre ellos.

Para finalizar y no menos importante estaba Hyoga, el menor de los tres y el que menos estaba inmiscuido en las empresas, como todo joven no le interesaba encerrarse horas detrás de un escritorio, le gustaba divertirse y en su circulo social desfilaban desde los hijos de otras familias adineradas así como cantantes y actores de moda, recurrentes eran las fotos que se publicaban en revistas sensacionalistas donde se podía ver en fiestas y de mano de una que otra modelo, despilfarrador para unos, pero con una gran astucia y calculador natural. No dudaba en mostrar una amplia sonrisa cada vez que se percataba de que lo seguía un fotógrafo, así como tampoco se detenía en armar uno que otro escándalo.

Eran de los que más se hablaba, pero no podíamos olvidar a Artemisa Benoît, toda una mujer de sociedad y altruista, sin estar seguros que este realmente era de corazón o sólo para seguir la corriente de las mujeres de su círculo, en fin todo un personaje, pero a últimos años había desaparecido de los tabloides, incluso más de una vez la dieron por muerte, por supuesto cada vez que salía esta "noticia" eran desmentidos ya fuera por Hyoga o Hilda, Camus lo menos que quería era una cámara en el rostro; no se sabia bien que había pasado para que la mujer de Shion Benoît dejara los cócteles y las inauguraciones de galerías para quedarse en casa, suponiendo que estuviera ahí y no en algún viaje a tierras exóticas o con alguna conquista como referían más de dos malintencionados.

-/-

Como se lo había imaginado su madre había puesto el grito en el cielo y su hermano no dejó de decirle que la locura, ahora si, lo había noqueado por completo. Mariane se negó a quedarse y le exigió a Milo que hiciera lo mismo, que desistiera de esa idea y se fuera con ella pues nada lo obligaba a quedarse y que únicamente buscaba pretexto para buscar culpables de algo que ni ella misma sabía que era; pero al ver que era inútil lo único que dijo fue…

-Bien... quédate entonces, pero a mi no me pidas eso… conmigo no cuentes.

Julián pareció más comprensivo, la noticia no la esperaba, por supuesto, aunque no intento persuadir a su hermano para que rechazara el trabajo, sólo le aconsejo…

-No me molesta que hayas tomado el trabajo, al contrario, uno mejor ni volviendo a nacer, sólo te puedo decir que tal vez no te guste lo que vas a encontrar…

-No entiendo…

-No me hagas caso, estaba pensando en voz alta…

Al ver la situación que se había desatado por el repentino cambio de planes Julián y Milo acordaron que lo mejor era que este último dejara que su madre asimilara lo sucedido y que mientras esto sucedía permaneciera hospedado en algún hotel cercano y tal como se había acordado el chico tomó sus maletas y salió dándose cuenta que los dos lo miraban de la misma forma, con una mirada expectativa. Una vez en la habitación del hotel, la discusión con su madre, sumando el hecho del nuevo trabajo le había provocado insomnio y justo cuando pudo conciliar el tan anhelado sueño timbró su teléfono celular…

-¿Si?...-Contestó somnoliento-

- Milo necesito que vengas…¡Ya!... no me lo vas a creer… ¡ Acabo de adquirir un departamento!...

-¿Quién habla?... – Sin tener idea de quien estaba del otro lado de la línea-

- Ahhhh vamos… soy Hyoga…

-¡¿Hyoha?...

- Ese mismo…

- ¡¿Hyoga?

- Anda Milo… ya basta de cuestionarme…

- No tengo la menor idea de quien seas y mucho menos del porque tienes mi número telefónico.

- Vaya que eres difícil ehhhh… me quería saltar el protocolo de presentación pero ya que insistes… Te esta llamando uno de tus nuevos jefes… Hyoga Benoît ¿te suena el apellido?...

- Hyoga….

-Jajajajajajaja empiezo a creer que te ha gustado mi nombre

-Son las 3:30 de la mañana…- Ignorando completamente el comentario y procesando lo más rápido que podía las nuevas noticias- Y no creo que alguna inmobiliaria este abierta a esta hora…

-Bieeennn… ya…ya… me lo gané en una apuesta… ¿vienes o no?...

Y efectivamente, Milo se levantó y fue a la dirección donde el chico le había indicado, su curiosidad pudo más que cualquier acto razonable, después de todo el tan anhelado sueño tendría que esperar unas horas más; ni siquiera se podía dar el gusto de decir que recordaba al aludido, porque jamás lo había conocido, ¿cómo le haría para dar con él?... un chiquillo definitivamente ya no era; cuando el taxi que había abordado comenzó a decender la velocidad pudo ver el pórtico de la dirección dada y a un rubio sentado en las escaleras, para cuando sus azules ojos se percataron del taxi este sonrió y se levantó para darle la bienvenida a Milo…

-¡No pensé que fueras a tardar tanto!... – Exclamó con mucha familiaridad, como si tuvieran años enteros de conocerse-

-Pensé que era una broma… ¿A quien hay que quitarle el departamento?...

- Jajajajajajajajajaja… me encanta tu sentido del humor Milo…. Ven te llevo…

Y efectivamente el menor no bromeaba, el departamento lo había ganado de aquella forma tan singular, el muchacho parecía feliz mientras se redactaba un contrato de compraventa sobre el inmueble…

- Anda… firma, firma…- Decía Hyoga más que satisfecho, para cuando terminaron de hacer tal acto y de garantizar que a la brevedad tendría en su poder las escrituras para hacer los cambios correspondientes los chicos se retiraron…

- Te llevo de regreso al hotel… anda… - Comentó el menor-

- No… puedo tomar un taxi gracias…

- ¿A esta hora?...- Arqueando una de sus cejas- Vamos te llevo es lo menos que puedo hacer…

Era evidente que el chico no se daría por vencido, muy bien aprendido o heredado de su padre o al menos eso le hizo ver, subiéndolo casi a empujones al lujoso auto…

- ¿Van a ser muy frecuentes estas llamadas?... –Le pregunto Milo al conductor-

- ¿Estas molesto?...

- No lo sé… dímelo tu… me llamas a media madrugada sólo para que otro chiquillo te de su departamento… ¿digo no podías esperar unas horas? –El reclamo no pasaba desapercibido-

-¿A que amaneciera?

- Por ejemplo…

- Me sorprende que me digas eso… como si no supieras como son estas cosas…

-¿Cómo se supone que deben ser "estas cosas"?

-Bueno pues… a veces los "chiquillos" no te quieren pagar…¡ imagínate!...

-¿Qué clase de apuestas haces Hyoga?

- Dinero, autos… departamentos… cosas así…

-¿Cuánto haz perdido?...

- Mejor pregúntame cuánto he ganado…- haciendo una sonrisa pícara-

-¿Qué tan seguido lo haces?...

- No me esta gustando este interrogatorio… ¿para qué quieres saberlo?...

- Para saber cuando diablos me voy a tener que levantar a las 3:30 de la mañana para tus "asuntos"…

- Primero… esto era necesario, hay gente que no tiene palabra o memoria y cuando les pides "tus cosas" simplemente te las niegan, o las das por perdidas… y ese departamento no estaba dispuesto a perderlo…. Segunda… por lo regular es cada mes… jajajajajajajajaja…

- ¿Qué fue lo último que perdiste?...

- ¿Insistes?...- Al punto de comenzar al bromear sobre la conversación, pero al percatarse de que Milo no bromeaba prosiguió- Mi auto…

- Pues no parece que te haya dolido mucho…

- Jajajajajajajaja…. Este auto no es mío… es de mi hermano… de Camus…

Una vez más esa sensación escalofriante lo recorrió, no quiso preguntar más ,pues la dirección de la conversación daba a un punto que quería evitar o por lo menos de momento, salieron del auto para adentrarse al hotel, mientras Hyoga seguía parloteando Milo ya hace bastante que no le ponía atención…

- Digo, no es que uno no pueda andar a pie por la ciudad, es más de vez en cuando esta bien … ¿Milo? ¿Me estas poniendo atención?

- Si…. Si…

- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?...-Deteniéndose de repente el menor y obligando a su acompañante a imitarlo- ¿Podríamos guardar el secreto? Ya sabes que esto sólo quede entre nosotros.

- Y eso porque…. –Tratando de que terminara de explicarse-

- Aún no te han presentado formalmente y sin tener el nombramiento te estoy llamando para mis emergencias, me quiero evitar la parte del sermón… "bla bla bla… Milo esta para trabajar no para bla bla bla"…. – Haciendo toda clase de gestos-

- Ahora si quedé impresionado, casi me siento importante… -Milo sonreía tal vez siendo la primera vez en el día-

- Este será otro de nuestros secretos –Acercándose lo suficiente y hablando en murmullo para que sólo él lo escuchara- No hay alma en las empresas de mi padre que no sepa ya tu nombre…-Milo lo miro por un momento, tal popularidad no la concebía- No me mires así, como si no lo supieras… Mañana temprano –bajando aún más el tono de voz- llegara un paquete para ti, te pedirán que te arregles y seas puntual, una vez en el lobbie – señalándolo- el auto estará listo…

- ¿De qué estamos hablando?...

- Shhhhhhh todavía no termino… en la sala de juntas estarán los accionistas esperándote, entre ellos nosotros por supuesto…. Espero que tengas algo inteligente que decir Milo… te aseguro que "alguien" no esta muy de acuerdo con tu entrada….-Comenzando a alejarse –

- Esto lo tengo que tomar como un ¿consejo?... –Alzando Milo la voz para que el chico que se alejaba lo escuchara- ¡Qué amable! –Ironizando la frase-

- ¡Tómalo como quieras!...

Milo miró como su "nuevo jefe", cómo el mismo muchacho se había autonombrado, caminaba despreocupado hacia su auto, antes de entrar en él, mostró la palma de su mano en señal de despedida, el abogado hizo el mismo gesto. Volvió a la habitación asignada y se dejó caer en la cama, aunque su vista estaba fija en el techo su mente iba y venía entre suposiciones y palabras inteligentes que podía usas "por si acaso" que absorbieron su sentido del tiempo; las 7:00 de la mañana ya marcaba su reloj y él en la misma posición escucho como llamaban a su puerta.

Continuara….

_Ahhhhhh!... ahora si no tengo perdón de ningún dios del Olimpo!_

_Ikari M_.


End file.
